A Paciente
by Francilene Santos
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO - Edward é o último homem de quem Isabella aceitaria ajuda, mas ela estava doente. Como médico, era dever de Edward buscar a cura de seus pacientes
1. Chapter 1

**A Paciente**

_A__DAPTAÇÃO_ - Edward é o último homem de quem Isabella aceitaria ajuda, mas ela estava doente. Como médico, era dever de Edward buscar a cura de seus pacientes. Como homem, ele tinha de encontrar um meio de cuidar do coração da mulher que assombrava seus sonhos. Seria ele capaz de sanar as dores da alma de Isabella?

'A paciente' é uma adaptação da obra de Diana Palmer

Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a Diana Palmer.


	2. Chapter 2

**01 – Capítulo Um**

ELE ouviu os comentários divertidos murmurados ao descer o corredor em direção ao centro de cardiologia do St. Mary's Hospital e foi difícil não sorrir. Acabara de ser entrevistado aquela manhã num programa de televisão sobre seus hábitos na sala de cirurgia. O repórter havia mencionado que o Dr. Edward Cullen gostava de ouvir o grupo de rock "Desperado" durante as cirurgias cardiovasculares pelas quais era conhecido mundialmente. As enfermeiras e técnicos do centro de cardiologia onde trabalhava brincaram a respeito daquilo o dia inteiro. Eram uma equipe da qual ele próprio fazia parte e, portanto, não se ofendeu com a gozação. Na verdade, alguns deles também eram fãs do grupo do estado de Wyoming.

Os olhos verdes sobressaíam no rosto moreno, bonito e magro enquanto passava em seu uniforme verde, procurando a mulher de um paciente em quem acabara de substituir uma válvula cardíaca em mau funcionamento.

Ela não estava na sala de espera do segundo andar. A enfermeira do centro, inadvertidamente, pedira que aguardasse na sala de espera do lobby principal e, quando ele ligara para lá, a mulher de meia-idade desaparecera. O marido milagrosamente sobrevivera, graças à habilidade de Edward e algumas orações. Fora trazido com uma válvula perfurada agravada pela pneumonia. Tinha boas notícias para a mulher, se a encontrasse.

As portas do elevador se abriram e, quando ele se virou, lá estava ela, rodeada pelo filho adolescente, que usava um casaco preto comprido, vários membros da família do marido e uma das capelas do hospital, a seu lado praticamente desde o início daquilo tudo, 48 horas antes. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar sinalizavam um pedido desesperado.

Edward sorriu, respondendo à pergunta que ela parecia recear fazer.

— A operação foi um sucesso — disse sem rodeios. — Ele tem um coração forte.

— Graças a Deus e ao senhor. Obrigada. — Apertou-lhe a mão.

— De nada — respondeu Edward com um sorriso gentil. — Fico feliz por poder ajudar. — O cardiologista, um jovial afro-americano que estava ao lado do cirurgião, sorriu. Fora ele quem explicara à família o procedimento de cateterismo bem como a cirurgia para substituição da válvula, oferecendo conforto e uma dose de esperança. A mulher apertou-lhe a mão e abriu um largo sorriso, agradecendo a ele também.

O Dr. Ben Copeland deu de ombros.

— É para isso que estamos aqui — disse, retribuindo o sorriso. — Seu marido está na UTI no final do corredor. Há uma sala ao lado onde pode esperar até que o liguem aos monitores. Então, poderá vê-lo. — Mais agradecimentos e lágrimas. Pediram a uma enfermeira que mostrasse à aliviada família o local de espera até receberem autorização para visitar o paciente.

— Às vezes — disse Ben —, assistimos a milagres. Não teria apostado um centavo na chance de recuperação do homem quando ele chegou.

— Nem eu. — assentiu Edward com seriedade. — Mas, vez por outra, temos sorte. — Suspirou espreguiçando-se. — Eu podia dormir uma semana inteirinha, mas ainda estou de plantão. Você vai para casa, sortudo. — Ben sorriu.

Despediram-se com um aperto de mão. Edward foi visitar dois outros pacientes operados que conseguira, com a ajuda de Deus, salvar do abismo. Tivera três cirurgias de emergência naquele que deveria ter sido um tranquilo domingo de plantão, estava tenso, dolorido e muito cansado, mas um cansaço gostoso. Parou na janela olhando com satisfação a enorme cruz iluminada na parede principal do hospital. As preces às vezes eram atendidas. As deles o haviam sido aquela noite.

Examinou os pacientes, aviou receitas, vestiu-se e foi ao hospital municipal O'keefe, do outro lado da rua, visitar três outros pacientes. Também precisava ir ao hospital universitário Emory, em Decatur, a caminho de casa, para visitar um paciente pronto: receber alta. Depois de cumpridas as obrigações, foi para casa. Sozinho.

O apartamento espaçoso não era a casa de um homem rico. Preferia a simplicidade, uma reminiscência da infância num subúrbio de Havana. Pegou um exemplar do livro Cuentos, de Pio Baroja, e deu um sorriso triste ao ver a dedicatória que conhecia de cor: "Para Edward, de Tanya, com todo o meu amor." Ela era sua mulher, falecida havia apenas dois anos, de pneumonia. Morrera enquanto ele estava no exterior, realizando uma complicada cirurgia num diplomata muito importante. Morrera por negligência, pois a prima a deixara sozinha a noite toda e o líquido nos pulmões, combinado a uma febre altíssima, a matara.

Que ironia, pensou, não estar em casa na única vez em que, de fato, precisaram dele... Deixara Tanya com a prima mais nova, Isabella, uma enfermeira diplomada. Ele achou que poderia confiar nela, mas ela deixara Tanya e, ao voltar, sua esposa já se fora. Ainda culpava Isabella pela negligência. Ela tentara desesperadamente explicar-se, mas ele se recusara a ouvir. A culpa dela não estava evidente a todos? Até mesmo à tia e ao tio dela, que a culparam com tanta veemência quanto ele?

Repousou o livro, passando o dedo afetuosamente na capa. Baroja, um famoso espanhol do início do século XX, médico e escritor, seu autor favorito. Muitas das histórias desse livro narravam à vida do escritor num subúrbio de Madri, antes da descoberta dos antibióticos. Histórias de dor, tragédia, solidão e, acima de tudo, esperança. A esperança era sua marca registrada. Quando tudo mais falhava, havia ainda a fé num poder superior, a esperança por um milagre. Naquela noite, havia acontecido um deles, para aquela senhora cujo marido estava na UTI. Edward estava contente, pois aquelas pessoas tinham um casamento feliz, amavam-se, assim como ele e Tanya. Pelo menos no início...

Suspirou e foi até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira.

— Ai, ai, ai — ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto olhava o que havia lá dentro. — Você é um cirurgião mundialmente famoso, Sr. Cullen, e hoje à noite vai se banquetear com comida congelada: frango emborrachado e brócolis quase cru. Que decadência!

A campainha do telefone fez com que erguesse a cabeça e as sobrancelhas. Para todos os efeitos, estava de plantão até a meia-noite. Podia ser uma emergência. Ele atendeu

— Cullen — disse prontamente.

Um momento de silêncio.

— Edward?

Sua expressão ficou séria. Conhecia tão bem a voz que duas simples sílabas bastavam para identificá-la.

— Sim, Isabella — disse com frieza — O que você quer? — Uma breve hesitação, também familiar.

— Minha tia quer saber se você vai à festa de aniversário do meu tio.

Que forçação de barra. Ela não era íntima dos tios. Nunca fora, mas o afastamento tornara-se mais perceptível depois da morte de Tanya.

— Quando é?

— Você sabe.

Ele suspirou, zangado.

— Se não estiver de plantão no próximo domingo, irei. — Mexeu num pedaço de papel sobre o vidro imaculado da mesinha de telefone. — Você vai? — perguntou em tom lúgubre.

— Não — respondeu sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. — Levei o presente dele hoje. Eles viajaram e só voltam no final de semana, por isso me pediram para ligar. — Fez-se outra pausa. — Direi a minha tia que você vai. — E desligou.

Ele colocou o telefone no gancho e manteve a mão no aparelho frio como as profundezas de seu coração, onde Tanya vivia. Jamais conseguiria dissociar a morte da mulher de Isabella, que poderia ter-lhe salvado a vida se tivesse estado em casa. De certo modo, tinha consciência de que aquela raiva era irracional. Mas ele havia guardado o rancor, alimentando-o com ódio, atiçando as chamas para afogar a dor de perder Tanya daquela maneira. Obrigara-se a esquecer que Isabella amava Tanya e sofrerá tanto quanto ele. Ele a odiava e não conseguia disfarçar. Odiar Isabella era seu consolo, seu alívio, sua segurança.

Necessário admitir que ela nunca o acusara de injustiça ou irracionalidade. Apenas ficara fora de seu caminho. Trabalhava no hospital O'keefe, bem em frente ao hospital St. Mary, onde ele realizava a maior parte de suas cirurgias. Era uma das duas enfermeiras que se alternavam nos plantões noturnos em uma ala emergencial. Por vezes, ele a tinha em sua unidade, mas mesmo lá a tratava como um estorvo. Embora dona de um diploma universitário em enfermagem, de talento e inteligência para se tornar médica, por algum motivo, nunca seguira a carreira. Também nunca se casara. Tinha 25 anos, era madura e equilibrada, mas não havia nenhum homem em sua vida. Assim como não havia nenhuma mulher na de Edward.

Voltou para a cozinha e preparou um bule de café. Precisava de poucas horas de sono e o trabalho era sua vida. O que teria feito ao perder Tanya se não tivesse a carreira?

Sorriu, lembrando-se com tristeza da beldade loura, dos olhos azuis tão vivos que sorriam com tanto afeto. Isabella tinha uma cópia mal-acabada dela, com cabelos louros escuros, olhos acinzentados e nada que chamasse a atenção. Tanya era linda, postura sofisticada e boas maneiras. A família era muito rica. Isabella não precisava trabalhar, pois era a única herdeira sobrevivente da fortuna dos Swan. Mas, aparentemente, não tinha muito com que gastar dinheiro, pois se vestia mal, mesmo quando não estava trabalhando. Morava sozinha e nunca pediu aos tios um centavo de ajuda. Qual seria a resposta deles caso ela pedisse? Mas que tolice a dele perder tempo pensando nela!

Isabella tinha sido um mistério desde que ele conhecera Tanya seis anos antes. Tanya era extrovertida e sociável, sempre flertando, uma companhia divertida. Isabella, muito quieta, raramente se manifestava. Não tinha vida social. Estudiosa e reservada fazia estágio como enfermeira e sua profissão parecia ser a coisa mais importante de sua vida.

Edward franziu o cenho. Estranho que uma mulher tão dedicada à profissão pudesse ter sido tão negligente com a própria prima. Isabella era tão responsável que costumava ter sua atenção chamada por questionar receitas que lhe parecessem inaceitáveis. Talvez tivesse inveja de Tanya. Mesmo assim, por que chegaria a ponto de deixar uma mulher seriamente doente num apartamento durante quase duas noites?

Um dos colegas de Edward mencionara o nome de Isabella logo após o funeral e comentou a gravidade da situação, principalmente o estado dela. Ele retrucara que ela não lhe dizia respeito e afastara-se. Agora se perguntava o que o homem quisera dizer. Fazia muito tempo, é claro, e o colega havia se mudado para Nova York.

Edward afastou o pensamento da mente. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar.

NAQUELA tarde de domingo, como não estava de plantão, foi visitar Eleazar Swan, pai de Tanya, levando um presente de aniversário: um relógio de ouro. Carmen Swan recebeu-o na porta com um cafetã de seda de oncinha e o cabelo louro platinado, tão parecido com o da filha, preso no alto da cabeça.

— Edward, quanta gentileza ter vindo! — disse entusiasmada, segurando-lhe o braço. Ela fez uma careta. — Lamento ter pedido a Isabella que ligasse para você convidando-o para a festa. Eu não tive tempo, com todas as obrigações beneficentes, você sabe.

— Não tem problema — ele respondeu automaticamente. Ela suspirou.

— Isabella é um fardo que precisamos carregar. Felizmente não a encontramos, exceto no Natal e na Páscoa e, mesmo assim, só na igreja.

Ele a fitou com curiosidade.

— Vocês a criaram.

— E você acha que eu deveria nutrir algum sentimento por ela? — Carmen deu um sorriso amarelo. — Ela era filha do único irmão de Eleazar, então fomos forçados a recebê-la quando os pais morreram. Não foi por opção. Ela sempre atrapalhou. Vai ser solteirona, aposto. Já se veste como uma mendiga e, querido, nunca a convido para as festas. Ela é tão deprimente! Sempre foi assim, mesmo criança. Tanya era diferente: meiga, afetuosa. Desde que nasceu passamos a viver em função dela. Isabella foi criada pela minha mãe até ela morrer. Ela era um peso. Ainda é.

Estranho, Edward sentiu uma ponta de pena da menininha triste obrigada a morar com pessoas que não a queriam. Foi direto ao ponto:

— Vocês não amam Isabella?

— Meu querido, quem pode amar uma mulher tão apagada? Gosto dela, mas nunca esquecerei que por causa dela perdemos nossa Tanya. Como, aposto, você também não — acrescentou, dando-lhe um tapinha confortador no braço. — Todos sentimos tanta falta dela...

— É verdade.

Eleazar, esparramado em sua poltrona favorita, a careca refletindo a luz do lustre de cristal, levantou a cabeça da revista de iatismo quando os dois chegaram.

— Edward! Que bom que você veio! — Colocou a revista de lado e levantou-se para apertar calorosamente a mão do genro.

— Trouxe uma lembrancinha — disse Edward, entregando o embrulho elegante.

— Quanta gentileza! — Sorrindo, abriu o presente e ficou entusiasmado com o relógio. — Era exatamente o que eu queria. Tenho um relógio esportivo, mas posso usar esse no Iate Clube. Obrigado.

Edward abanou a mão no ar, indicando que o agradecimento não era necessário.

— Fico contente por ter gostado.

— Isabella deu uma carteira — disse Carmen com desprezo.

— De pele de enguia — informou Eleazar, sacudindo a cabeça. — A moça não tem imaginação.

Edward lembrou-se de onde ela morava, de suas roupas. Aparentemente, tinha muito pouco dinheiro, nada pedia aos tios e carteiras de pele de enguia eram caras. Imaginou o sacrifício para poder dar ao tio aquele presente pelo qual ele demonstrava tanto descaso. Edward sabia como era ser pobre. Mostrava gratidão por qualquer presente recebido, por mais simples que fosse.

Lembrou-se de Isabella ter dado um pequenino vaso de cristal a Tanya de presente de casamento. Ela o jogara de lado sem dar-lhe valor, muito mais entusiasmada com uma toalha de mesa de linho irlandês, presente de uma amiga. Isabella não pronunciara uma palavra, mas um enfermeiro que a acompanhara ao chá de panela comentara, em voz consideravelmente alta, que Isabella deixara de adquirir um casaco de que muito necessitava para comprar aquele presente para a prima mal-agradecida. Tanya ouvira o comentário, pegara o vaso e fizera mil elogios. Mas era tarde demais. Isabella mantivera a cabeça erguida; não derramara uma lágrima. Mas seus olhos estavam tão tristes...

— Você está ouvindo, Edward? — murmurou Eleazar. — Eu disse que temos de velejar um final de semana desses.

— Assim que eu tiver tempo — respondeu sem entusiasmo. Não se sentia à vontade com pessoas que, como eles, escolhiam os amigos pelo saldo bancário e posição social. Havia sido aceito por ser famoso e bem-sucedido. Mas o Edward Cullen que fugira de Cuba com os pais aos 10 anos de idade não teria sido bem recebido como possível genro. Tinha certeza disso. Estranho, mas esses pensamentos vinham lhe atormentando nos últimos tempos.

Esperou apenas pelo bolo e o café servidos na louça fina e despediu-se. De fora, olhou a grande mansão de tijolos, tão insípida e fria quanto seus habitantes. O que estava acontecendo com ele para se sentir tão desconfortável com os pais de Tanya, sempre tão gentis com ele depois da morte da filha?

Voltou para o apartamento em sua Mercedes prateada, seu orgulho e alegria. Não se lembrava de se sentir tão vazio desde o funeral. Devia estar excessivamente cansado e precisava de férias. Uma semana de folga, só para si, e sumir. Podia ir para as Bahamas e descansar na praia alguns dias. Talvez isso o animasse.

Olhou os lindos arranha-céus enfeitados com luzes coloridas e lembrou-se de como aquele brilho elegante costumava lembrá-lo da linda Tanya. Para ele, ela era a expressão da doçura, mas lembrou-se de um dia ter chegado quando ela xingava Isabella por não ter colocado os suéteres na gaveta certa. Isabella não dissera uma palavra para se defender. Arrumara as roupas e deixara o quarto, sem olhar para Edward.

Tanya rira orgulhosa e reclamara que era difícil achar quem trabalhasse direito. Ele considerara o comentário frio em se tratando da própria prima e lhe dissera isso. Tanya não lhe dera importância, mas ele passara a observar com mais atenção. Tanya e os pais tratavam Isabella mais como empregada do que como membro da família. Ela estava sempre pegando ou carregando algo para alguém, dando telefonemas, contratando bufês e conjuntos para festas, endereçando convites. Até quando estudava para as provas, as exigências de sua família não cessavam.

Edward chamara-lhes uma vez a atenção para o fato de que as provas exigiam muitas horas de estudo e os três o fitaram sem expressão. Nenhum deles cursara uma universidade e não faziam ideia do que ele falava. Mantiveram as obrigações de Isabella. Só quando ela saíra de casa, logo depois do casamento de Tanya, os Swan contrataram uma governanta.

Ao chegar em casa, preparou uma xícara de café, perturbado com o fato de pensar tanto em Isabella e, principalmente, no aniversário do tio. Eleazar e Carmen Swan haviam dado outras festas, mas Isabella raramente era incluída nas comemorações. Era como se não existisse, até precisarem de algo que só ela podia fazer como cuidar de Tanya quando ela tinha gripes, resfriados e indisposições.

Aquilo o fez lembrar-se da pneumonia de Tanya e da negligência de Isabella. Voltou a ficar com raiva. Apesar dos defeitos da mulher, ele a amava perdidamente. Embora Isabella tivesse sido maltratada pela tia, tio e prima, isso não justificava ter deixado Tanya morrer. Ele se apiedava por não ter recebido amor, mas sentia apenas desprezo quando se lembrava de que a mulher morrera por culpa dela.

ELE passou seis dias sozinho nas Bahamas, curtindo a solidão de uma ilha isolada, onde alugara um quarto numa pousada. Andara pela praia lembrando-se dos dias felizes ali desfrutados com Tanya na lua de mel. Ainda sentia saudade dela, apesar do relacionamento turbulento.

Percebeu alguns fios de cabelo grisalhos e sentiu, como nunca, o peso da idade. Deveria se casar novamente; deveria ter um filho. Tanya não queria filhos e ele não a pressionara. Ainda tinham muito tempo pela frente. Ou assim acreditava.

O pôr do sol foi particularmente fulgurante, como um quadro pintado por um louco em cores flamejantes, com toques de preto, cortando o céu e descendo até o horizonte como uma faca. Suspirou admirando o céu e ouviu o som das ondas próximo a seus pés descalços. Era doloroso guardar no coração todo esse espetáculo sem ninguém com quem compartilhá-lo. Estava sozinho. Como desejava uma esposa afetuosa e muitos filhos brincando ao redor dele na praia! Talvez estivesse na hora de começar a pensar no futuro e não no passado. Dois anos era tempo suficiente para guardar o luto.

VOLTOU ao trabalho com entusiasmo, assumindo mais obrigações do que nunca. Operava um paciente particular no hospital O'keefe. Logo após uma cirurgia complicada, foi chamado ao CTI para examinar um paciente com quem a enfermeira da noite estava preocupada. Ele tinha três pacientes internados no hospital, além de pacientes no St. Mary e no Emory.

Não ficou nada satisfeito ao descobrir quem era a enfermeira da noite. Isabella, em sua habitual calça branca e jaleco comprido colorido, com um estetoscópio em volta do pescoço e o cabelo preso num coque, lançou-lhe um olhar frio quando ele parou na sala das enfermeiras.

— Não achei que você trabalhasse hoje no O'keefe — disse laconicamente, ainda usando seu jaleco verde de cirurgia.

— Trabalho sempre que necessário. E o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Um paciente solicitou que fosse operado aqui. Faço parte da equipe de três hospitais e esse é um deles — respondeu com igual frieza.

— Eu me lembro. — Ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco. — O seu Sr. Harris está vomitando. Não consegue segurar o remédio.

— Onde está o prontuário?

Ela foi até a porta do paciente, pegou-o da cesta de metal na parede e entregou-lhe. Ele fechou a cara.

— A náusea começou na última troca de turno. Por que não tomaram nenhuma providência? — ele perguntou.

— Algumas das enfermeiras estão trabalhando em turnos de 12 horas — ela o lembrou. — E chegaram quatro novos pacientes hoje à tarde nesta ala, todos em estado crítico.

— Isso não é desculpa.

— Sim, senhor — Isabella respondeu automaticamente, entregando-lhe uma caneta. — Poderia fazer algo agora?

Ele escreveu novos procedimentos e foi examinar o homem, pálido de tanto sofrimento. Saiu esbravejando.

— O cateter foi retirado ontem à noite e recolocado hoje de manhã. Por quê?

— Ele passou oito horas sem urinar. É o procedimento padrão. — Ele a encarou.

— Ele está vomitando e sem beber muito líquido. Quanto mais tempo ficar com o cateter, maior o risco de uma infecção. Quero que a tire e só a recoloque até ele reclamar, e se reclamar de desconforto. Entendeu?

— Sim, senhor — respondeu ela.

— Quem pediu para que o cateter fosse retirado? — perguntou abruptamente.

Ela apenas sorriu.

— Esqueça — disse irritado, sabendo que nem mesmo sob tortura conseguiria que ela lhe dissesse quem havia sido. Os olhos fitaram o rosto oval. As bochechas estavam vermelhas, mas o resto do rosto, pálido e ligeiramente inchado. Ele fez uma careta. Nunca notara isso antes. Era o tipo de aparência encontrada em pacientes com problemas cardíacos. Ela voltou a guardar o prontuário.

— Os técnicos de enfermagem estão muito ocupados neste turno. Se alguém pudesse ficar com ele e lhe dar gelo picado, talvez ajudasse.

— Ele não tem família? — perguntou Edward, emocionado com a preocupação dela.

— Um filho em Utah. Está a caminho, mas só chega amanhã, é triste.

— Muito. — Ele olhou na direção da esposa de um dos pacientes passando pelo corredor com um copo de isopor e uma jarra de plástico. — Aonde ela vai?

Isabella sorriu os olhos faiscando.

— A técnica de enfermagem jamaicana, a Sra. Hawk, disse a ela onde ficam a máquina de gelo e a de café. Desde então ela está ajudando todo mundo. Ela pega até toalhas, panos e cobertas quando precisa, em vez de pedir a alguém.

— Isso é algo fora do comum?

— Bem, tem três outras mulheres que aparecem a cada cinco minutos na porta e nos pedem para dar água aos maridos delas quando eles estão com sede, depois que chegam aqui, vindos da cirurgia.

— As enfermeiras costumavam ter essas obrigações — lembrou-a.

— As enfermeiras costumavam ter mais tempo, menos pacientes, menos trabalho burocrático e não muitos processos judiciais com que se preocupar — retrucou suspirando.

Ele observou-lhe o rosto e voltou a franzir o cenho.

— Você está se sentindo bem? — perguntou, com evidente relutância.

Ela fechou a cara.

— Estou um pouco cansada, como todos neste turno. Obrigada por ter examinado o Sr. Harris, doutor.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Avise se ele tiver mais ânsias de vômito.

— Sim, doutor. — Ela agia de modo educado, mas frio, distante.

Os olhos escuros de Edward se estreitaram ao encontrar os olhos acinzentados dela.

— Você não gosta nada de mim, não é? — perguntou sem rodeios, como se só então tivesse percebido aquilo.

Ela riu bem-humorada.

— Essa não é a minha fala? — Virou-se sem fitá-lo e voltou ao trabalho, aparentemente ignorando-o.

ELE saiu da ala, mas remoía algo no fundo de sua mente, algo que não conseguia decifrar. Estava inquieto e desconhecia o motivo. Férias, pensou, deveriam deixar as pessoas relaxadas. As dele pareciam ter tido o efeito contrário.

Atrás dele, Isabella tentava acalmar seu traidor batimento cardíaco, forçando-se a não olhar o homem alto e moreno a quem secretamente entregara seu coração há muito tempo. Ele nunca soubera e jamais saberia. Tanya levara aquele homem alto para casa e despedaçara o coração de Isabella. Os olhos verdes afetuosos, os sorrisos sensuais não eram para ela. Tanya, a bonita, a namoradeira, casou-se com o homem por cujo beijo Isabella daria a vida. Mantivera esse doloroso segredo durante seis longos anos, durante os quatro anos do casamento de Edward e os últimos dois penosos anos de acusação e perseguição. O coração devia ter desistido, mas continuava batendo, apesar da doença que se agravava a cada dia.

Chegaria uma hora em que não teria tempo de procurar um médico. Não que isso importasse. Levava uma vida de sacrifícios e obrigações. Não recebia amor desde a morte dos pais. Vira-se perdida mudando-se para a casa grande e solitária, os donos a haviam aceitado com relutância. Era a empregada particular de Tanya, a secretária da tia, o Office boy do tio. Passara sozinha e solitária praticamente toda a vida adulta, permanentemente apaixonada pelo marido da prima e orgulhosa demais para demonstrá-lo.

Agora, ele a odiava, culpava-a por algo injustamente. Ele ainda pertencia à linda Tanya. Isabella concentrou-se em seus afazeres, esquecendo Edward, o passado e a dor. Aceitava sua derrota, como sempre, e voltou ao trabalho.


	3. Chapter 3

**02 – Capítulo Dois**

ISABELLA foi para seu solitário apartamento e desejou, não pela primeira vez, ter um gato ou um cachorro; qualquer coisa que lhe fizesse companhia. Mas era terminantemente proibida a entrada de animais no prédio, uma adorável construção antiga de dois andares, com encanamento precisando de reparos e a pintura das paredes descascando. Mas seus quatro moradores o consideravam um lar e mantinham uma pequena garagem nos fundos para os moradores que possuíam carro.

Felizmente, Isabella e um estudante de Medicina pareciam ser os únicos proprietários de carro no prédio. Havia um ponto de ônibus na esquina, e ali, no centro da cidade, tudo era acessível. Entretanto, Isabella gostava da liberdade proporcionada por um carro. Era pequeno e velho, mas andava, graças a um mecânico do quarteirão, que cobrava uma taxa mínima para consertá-lo quando necessário. O salário do hospital não era suficiente para pagar as contas; precisava cortar gastos.

Nunca lhe faltaram bens materiais enquanto morava com os tios e a prima, mas a vida era emocionalmente vazia. Ali, apesar das poucas posses, pelo menos era independente. E se lhe faltavam amor e companhia, isso não era novidade. De vez em quando, pensava se a tia se importara em ter de contratar uma governanta e uma secretária depois de Isabella ter sido expulsa da casa. Nunca precisara pagar a sobrinha pelos serviços. Isso nunca lhe ocorreria.

Edward mudara de apartamento depois da trágica morte da mulher. Não conseguira voltar para a casa onde a amada passara as últimas horas, e ainda culpava Isabella. Ela tentara repetidas vezes contar-lhe a verdade, logo depois do ocorrido, entretanto, enlouquecido de sofrimento e dor, ele se recusara a deixá-la falar. Talvez preferisse a imagem de mulher desalmada que nela projetara desde que se conheceram. Afinal, ele nunca prestara mesmo atenção nela.

Lembrou-se com sofrimento da primeira vez em que o vira, saltando do imponente Jaguar, diante da enorme mansão dos tios. Os cabelos acobreados brilhavam ao sol. Um discreto terno cinza deixava o corpo atlético mais magro, mais imponente. Ao entrar na casa, o impacto dos olhos verdes como esmeraldas no rosto moreno e bonito fez o coração de Isabella parar por um instante. Nunca experimentara aquelas sensações na vida. Corara e gaguejara, e Edward dera um sorriso quase debochado diante de sua momentânea fraqueza. Tinha sido doloroso, como se ele soubesse que os joelhos dela fraquejavam naquele instante. Ele era um homem experiente, então talvez estivesse habituado à sua reação. Mas só Deus sabe que ele apenas demonstrara divertimento. Ele lhe dera as costas após a rápida e indiferente apresentação e se voltara para a linda Tanya.

— Não pense que ele notou você — disse Tanya, debochada, aquela noite —, apesar de seus olhares de cachorro carente. Imagine se um homem daqueles vai olhar duas vezes para você! — concluiu às gargalhadas.

Isabella não fora capaz de encarar aqueles aviltantes olhos azuis.

— Sei que ele é seu — disse baixinho, arrumando as coisas.

— Não se esqueça — retrucou Tanya, ríspida. — Vou me casar com ele.

— Ele sabe? — não resistiu à pergunta seca.

— Claro que não — murmurou a prima, indiferente. — Mas pode escrever o que digo. — E casou-se dois meses depois, com a mãe como madrinha e uma das amigas como dama.

Edward, cortês, mesmo com desconhecidos, estranhara a escolha. Dois dias antes do casamento, enquanto Tanya falava entusiasmada do vestido de noiva com a mãe, Edward parara na porta da cozinha onde Isabella retirava bolinhos do forno para perguntar por que ela não fora escolhida como dama.

— Eu? — perguntara Isabella, suando por causa do calor da cozinha onde preparava o lanche da tarde.

Ele franzira a testa.

— Você nunca usa nada além de jeans e essas camisetas? — perguntara, gesticulando com a mão. Ela desviara o olhar.

— São confortáveis para trabalhar. — Ela havia percebido que ele a observava enquanto arrumava os bolinhos num prato de porcelana e colocava a forma de aço inoxidável na pia.

— Tanya não gosta de cozinhar — murmurara ele.

— Imagino que você não se importe em contratar alguém para isso — retrucara, constrangida. Odiava estar na presença dele, mesmo a essa distância, com receio de se denunciar. — De qualquer modo, Tanya é bonita demais para perder tempo com afazeres domésticos.

— Você tem inveja dela porque ela é bonita e você não?

O tom debochado da pergunta fizera com que seus olhos cinza claros cintilassem. Ela quase nunca retrucava, mas ele parecia trazer à tona um temperamento que nem ela se dava conta de possuir. Lembrava-se de ter ficado ereta, olhando-o com o rosto ardendo de calor e raiva, os cabelos louros escuros caindo em mechas despenteadas do coque no topo da cabeça.

— Muito obrigada por me lembrar das qualidades que não possuo. Imagino que não lhe ocorra que posso me olhar no espelho.

Os olhos falsearam, pela primeira vez, para ela. Os cílios desceram cobrindo o brilho e ele a fitara até seu coração descontrolado bater feito louco.

— Então você não é um capacho? — ele dissera, provocando-a.

— No, no soy — respondera no espanhol perfeito que aprendera na escola. — Y usted, señor, no es un caballero.

Ele arqueara as sobrancelhas diante da afirmação de não ser um cavalheiro.

— Que sorpresa eres — murmurara, fazendo-a corar de novo com a intimidade do pronome só usado com amigos íntimos ou parentes, quando ela usara o tratamento formal.

— Só porque falo espanhol? — ela perguntara. Ele sorrira, pela primeira vez sem sarcasmo.

— Tanya não fala. Ainda não. Pretendo ensinar a ela as palavras mais importantes. Claro, aquelas que não podem ser pronunciadas em público.

APESAR dos anos passados, lembrava-se com curiosidade do modo como ele a provocava, falando acerca de seus sentimentos por Tanya. Fora assim desde o começo e ficara ainda pior quando o casal comemorara um ano de casamento. Isabella não sabia ao certo o motivo de ter sido convidada para a festa. Planejava não ir, mas Edward mandara um carro buscá-la.

Eleazar e Carmen Swan a receberam com entusiasmo na frente dos convidados e, depois, a ignoraram. Tanya parecera furiosa ao vê-la e a puxara para o canto durante uma breve ausência de Edward, agarrando-a pelo braço com unhas tão afiadas que a arranharam.

— O que veio fazer aqui? — perguntara furiosa. — Não convidei você!

— Edward insistiu — respondera por entre os dentes. — Ele mandou um carro me buscar.

As louras sobrancelhas delicadas da mulher se arquearam.

— Entendo. — Ela soltara o braço da prima abruptamente. — Ele está querendo me dar o troco — dissera com uma risada irritante. — Só porque convidei Larry para jantar aqui em casa enquanto ele operava em Nova York. — Ela estava inquieta. — Bem, ele nunca está em casa. O que espera que eu faça? Fique sentada olhando para o teto? — Os olhos raivosos examinaram Isabella. — Não fantasie que ele vê estrelas quando olha para você, queridinha — continuara agressiva. — Só convidou-a para me fazer ciúmes.

Isabella perdera o ar.

— Mas isso é loucura! — exclamara, chocada. — Pelo amor de Deus, Tanya, ele nem gosta de mim! Ele me critica o tempo todo.

Os olhos azuis profundos da outra mulher estreitaram-se.

— Você não entende mesmo, não é? — perguntara indiferente. — Você é tão boba, Bella...

— Não compreendo o quê?

Edward entrara na cozinha com a expressão fechada.

— Por que se escondeu aqui? — perguntara a Tanya. — Temos convidados.

— Temos, não é mesmo? — ela respondera, fitando Isabella. — Eu devia ter convidado Larry — concluíra.

Os olhos de Edward cintilaram furiosos. Tanya passara por baixo do braço dele e fora ao encontro dos convidados, deixando Isabella entregue ao mau humor dele. E Edward descontara nela.

— A faxineira em pessoa — comentara com frieza, examinando os eternos jeans e camiseta. — Não podia usar um vestido para a festa?

— Eu não queria vir — retrucara furiosa. — Você me obrigou.

— Só Deus sabe a razão — ele respondera, examinando-a novamente com frieza.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se totalmente deslocada. Ele se aproximara e ela recuara. A expressão no rosto dele, impagável. Infelizmente, seu gesto instintivo havia provocado uma reação ainda pior.

— Eu lhe causo nojo? — ele perguntara, aproximando-se até ela encostar-se na pia. — Incrível que uma mulher apagada assim recuse qualquer demonstração de atração por parte de um homem, mesmo de um repulsivo.

Ela estremecera e cruzara os braços defensivamente.

— Um homem casado — completara.

Ele cerrara os punhos, como se as palavras tivessem alcançado o efeito desejado. Não fizera mais nenhum movimento em sua direção. Os olhos buscaram os seus, propondo respostas que ela não podia dar.

— Pau para toda obra — provocara. — Cozinha, limpa a casa e cumpre tarefas banais. Nunca se cansa da santidade?

Ela engolira em seco.

— Gostaria de ir embora, por favor. — Ele estufara o peito.

— Para onde? Para longe de mim?

— Você é casado com minha prima — dissera com os lábios cerrados, lutando contra uma atração que lhe fazia mal.

— Claro que sou. Aquela mulher linda, charmosa, de rosto e corpo divinos, é toda minha. Os homens morrem de inveja do que eu tenho. Tanya, a divertida e maravilhosa, com minha aliança no dedo.

Isabella engasgara.

— Tem razão, ela é... — A fúria a deixara intimidada. Aqueles olhos verdes pareciam espadas a feri-la. Ele a odiava. Ela apenas não entendia o motivo. Afinal, nunca havia feito nada de mau a ele.

Ele se afastara com aquela cortesia e formalidade inatas.

— Cresci num subúrbio em Havana — murmurara baixinho. — Meus pais deram um duro danado para eu entrar na universidade e conseguir escapar da pobreza. Quando viemos para os Estados Unidos, subimos social e financeiramente, mas não esqueci de minhas origens. Parte de mim não sente senão desprezo por essas pessoas. — Ele acenara com a cabeça para a sala de estar — Todas contentes no ambiente do Country Clube, sem saber como a pobreza pode corromper a alma.

— Por que está me dizendo isso? — ela perguntara. O rosto de Edward suavizou-se ligeiramente.

— Porque você conheceu a pobreza — respondera, surpreendendo-a. Ela não fazia ideia de que ele soubesse algo sobre sua vida. — Seus pais eram fazendeiros, não eram?

Ela assentira.

— Eles não se davam muito bem com tia Carmen e tio Eleazar — confessara. — Se não fosse o medo da opinião pública, eu teria ido para um orfanato quando eles morreram.

Ele havia entendido a que ela se referia.

— E um orfanato teria sido muito pior?

A pergunta a perseguia sem cessar. Era como se ele soubesse como era a sua vida com os Swan, o irmão e a cunhada de seu pai, e a linda Tanya. Ridículo, claro, imaginar que ele compreendia. Por outro lado, se questionava se Tanya algum dia o compreendera e como a infância dele o moldara no homem que era hoje. Ele nunca recusava um paciente pobre ou dava as costas a alguém necessitado de ajuda. Era o homem mais generoso que ela conhecia. Tanya odiava essa faceta de sua personalidade.

— Ele dá dinheiro aos mendigos na rua, acredita? — ela perguntara no Natal, quando tinham dois anos de casados. — Tivemos uma discussão horrorosa por causa disso. Eles são uns vagabundos. Não se dá dinheiro a esse tipo de gente.

Isabella nada dissera. Com frequência, contribuía com o pouco que tinha para comprar alimentos para os sem-teto, até mesmo trabalhando como voluntária nos feriados para distribuir comida.

Um dia, num feriado, para sua surpresa, vira Edward colocando um avental sobre o terno para unir-se a ela na fila de distribuição.

— Não fique tão chocada — dissera, ao ver-lhe a expressão. — Metade dos funcionários dão uma escapada quando podem para ajudar. — Ela distribuíra sopa ao lado dele durante uma hora no ambiente lotado, cheia de gratidão por ter um salário e um teto, enquanto os pobres da cidade aglomeravam-se no corredor quente em busca de um prato quente de comida. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos quando uma mulher com dois filhos pequenos sorrira e agradecera pela única refeição do dia.

A mão de Edward colocara um lenço na sua.

— No Io hagas! — sussurrara em espanhol. Não faça isso.

— Aposto que você nunca derrama lágrimas — murmurara, enxugando os olhos com o imaculado lenço branco de perfume delicado.

Ele rira baixinho.

— Não?

Ela o fitara curiosa.

— Gosto dos meus pacientes. Não sou de pedra. Sofro quando perco um deles.

Ela desviara os olhos para a sopa e concentrara-se em encher as tigelas.

— Dizem que os latinos são muito passionais em tudo que fazem — murmurara num impulso.

— Em tudo — ele repetira, num tom que, inexplicavelmente, a fizera tremer.

Ela tentara devolver-lhe o lenço, mas, a princípio, ele o recusara. Os olhos dele demonstravam crueldade ao encontrarem os seus.

— Ponha debaixo do travesseiro — debochara. — Talvez ele inspire sonhos que compensem o vazio de sua vida.

O soluço alarmado que ela liberara parecera ter feito Edward recobrar o bom-senso.

— Sinto muito — murmurara tenso, pegando o lenço e enfiando-o no bolso das calças como se sua simples visão o irritasse.

AO longo dos anos, houvera outros incidentes. Uma vez, fora convocada por Tanya para levá-la ao centro da cidade, pois Edward não lhe permitira usar o Jaguar. Mal a empregada esbaforida a deixara entrar, ouvira vozes furiosas na sala de estar.

— Eu gasto o que bem entender! — gritava Tanya. — Deus sabe que mereço alguns luxos, já que não tenho marido! Quando está acordado, passa o tempo todo no consultório ou no hospital. Nunca fazemos as refeições juntos. Nem dormimos juntos...

— Tanya! — Isabella chamara para avisar a prima de sua presença, antes que a discussão esquentasse.

— O que ela veio fazer aqui? — ouvira Edward perguntar furioso enquanto se aproximava da sala de estar, hesitando por um segundo diante da porta aberta.

— Ela vai me levar ao shopping — respondera Tanya com ódio —, já que você não me leva. — Olhara na direção da prima. — Entre, entre logo! — gritara, zangada. — Não fique aí parada como um fantasma!

O olhar veemente de Edward demonstrava o que ele pensava dela e de suas roupas. Ela era um primor de arrumação no trabalho, em sua ala, mas ainda se vestia como uma garota do campo quando de folga.

— Sinceramente, Bella, você não tem outra roupa? — Tanya perguntara raivosa.

— Não preciso — Isabella respondera, recusando-se a dar a informação de que, com seu salário, mal conseguia pagar o aluguel e a gasolina, quanto mais roupas elegantes.

— Como você é econômica... — comentara Edward. Tanya o fitara, pegando a bolsa e o suéter de caxemira.

— Você devia ter se casado com ela. Ela sabe cozinhar, limpar e se veste como uma mendiga! Provavelmente até gosta de crianças!

Isabella corara, lembrando do dia de Natal em que servira sopa com Edward.

— Como você pode saber como os mendigos se vestem? — ele perguntara à mulher, com frieza. — Você nem olha para eles. — Ela estremecera.

— Deus me livre! Deviam juntar todos e colocá-los na cadeia.

Isabella, recordando-se da mulher com os dois filhinhos, grata pela refeição, ficara enojada e, virando-se, mordera a língua para manter o silêncio.

— Gaste toda a porcaria de dinheiro que quiser! — dissera Edward à mulher.

As sobrancelhas de Tanya arquearam-se.

— Que linguajar! — criticara. — Você não costumava usar esses termos.

— Eu não tinha motivo.

Tanya emitira um ruído do fundo da garganta e saíra, acenando para que Isabella a seguisse.

UMA semana antes de morrer, Tanya fora acometida de uma crise de bronquite. Edward havia prometido acompanhar um colega a uma importante conferência em Paris sobre novas técnicas para cirurgias de peito aberto. Tanya implorara para acompanhá-lo, mas Edward recusara, alegando que voar numa cabine pressurizada de avião podia ser muito perigoso para alguém sofrendo de uma infecção pulmonar, ainda que branda.

Como era típico, Tanya esbravejara, mas Edward não lhe dera atenção. Parara na sala de enfermagem da unidade cardíaca do hospital O'keefe e pedira a Isabella para ficar no apartamento do casal e cuidar de Tanya durante sua ausência.

— Ela vai dar um jeito de se vingar, se puder — ele dissera curiosamente sombrio. — Fique de olho nela como um abutre. Prometa não deixá-la sozinha um minuto se ela piorar.

— Prometo.

— E leve-a para o hospital, caso haja algum sinal de agravamento. Ela tem problemas pulmonares por ter fumado durante muito tempo e, provavelmente, deve ser asmática — acrescentara. — Uma pneumonia pode ser fatal.

— Eu cuidarei dela — Isabella repetira. Os olhos escuros de Edward procuraram os dela incessantemente.

— Você não é nada parecida com ela — ele dissera baixinho. O rosto de Isabella se retesara.

— Obrigada por me lembrar. Gostaria de acrescentar algum insulto, antes de partir?

Ele parecera chocado.

— Não era um insulto.

— Claro que não — retrucara seca. Voltara-se para o trabalho. — Sei que não me suporta, mas gosto da minha prima acredite ou não. Cuidarei bem dela.

— Você é uma excelente enfermeira.

— Não precisa puxar meu saco — dissera, exausta, acostumada à técnica ao longo dos anos. — Já disse que ficarei com ela.

Para sua surpresa, ele segurara seu braço e a virará para encará-lo. Os olhos cintilavam.

— Não costumo elogiar só para conseguir o que quero — resumira. — Muito menos você.

— Tudo bem — ela concordara, tentando soltar o braço dolorido.

Ele parecia não perceber a força com que a apertava. Chegara a sacudir o braço de Isabella, perdendo por completo o controle, pela primeira vez, no passado recente.

— Faça-a compreender por que não pode viajar de avião. Ela não me ouve.

— Pode deixar, mas você devia ficar feliz por ela desejar tanto a sua companhia. — O aperto se intensificara.

— Um dos participantes da conferência é amante dela — Edward dissera com um risinho curto. — Por isso ela quer tanto a minha companhia. — O rosto de Isabella tornara-se a pura expressão do choque. — Você não sabia? Eu não a satisfaço — acrescentara francamente. — Não importa quanto tempo eu demore ou o que faça. Ela precisa de mais de um homem por noite, e, quando chego em casa do hospital, estou caindo aos pedaços.

— Por favor — sussurrara, constrangida —, você não devia me contar isso.

— Por que não? — perguntara ele, irritado. — Vou contar a quem mais? Não tenho amigos íntimos, irmãos, meus pais morreram... Não há um único ser humano na Terra que tenha conseguido se aproximar de mim até o momento. — Ele a fitara com olhos irados. — O diabo que a carregue, Isabella — sussurrara ensandecido. — O diabo que a carregue!

Ele, enfim, soltara seu braço e saíra a passos largos, deixando-a trêmula e pálida. Realmente a odiava. Quando a máscara caíra, ela pudera constatar a verdade em seus olhos, em seu rosto. Não sabia por que ele a odiava. Talvez Tanya tivesse contado alguma coisa a ele...

À noite, fora para o apartamento deles, segura de que Edward já tinha viajado. Encontrara a empregada histérica e Tanya sentada na varanda, usando uma camisola transparente, em plena noite fria e chuvosa.

Ela estava ali, contara a pobre empregada, desde que o marido deixara o apartamento. Não sabia o que eles haviam conversado, mas ouvira as vozes altas e descontroladas no quarto. Uma discussão violenta. Logo depois que o médico saíra, a patroa tirara o robe e se sentara na chuva. Nada a convencia a entrar. Tossia sem parar e a febre subira muito, mas ela proibira a empregada de contar ao patrão.

Isabella imediatamente fora até a varanda e, com a ajuda da empregada, arrastara Tanya para dentro. Mudaram-lhe a roupa, mas o esforço fizera o coração de Isabella, sempre fraco, bater descompassado. Enquanto recuperava o fôlego, a empregada anunciara que seu marido já havia telefonado duas vezes, furioso. Ela precisava ir embora.

Isabella relutara em deixá-la partir, já se sentindo mal, mas a pobre moça estava aos prantos. Dera permissão para que ela fosse embora e escutara o peito da prima, que respirava com dificuldade, estava inconsciente e com febre altíssima. Precisava chamar uma ambulância. Ao pegar o aparelho, ouvira um som estranho. O telefone estava mudo. Furiosa, fora até o corredor pedir ajuda a um vizinho. De repente, tudo escurecera. Sentira-se aterrorizada e o coração começara a bater descompassado. Descera o corredor, tentando achar os elevadores, mas eles não estavam funcionando. Havia uma escada. Só quatro lances de escada a subir. Não era tanto. Tinha a terrível sensação de que o pulmão de Tanya parara de funcionar. Ela podia morrer... Num esforço supremo, arrastara-se pelas escadas apoiando-se no corrimão quando a respiração começara a falhar e as batidas do coração, a doer.

Não se lembrava do que havia acontecido, apenas de que, de repente, perdera o equilíbrio e a consciência, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Recuperara os sentidos no hospital, tentando explicar a um estranho de jaleco branco a urgência de voltar para ficar com a prima. O homem apenas lhe dera um tapinha no braço e uma injeção.

APENAS no dia seguinte conseguira sair do hospital e voltar para o apartamento de Edward. Àquela altura, a empregada encontrara Tanya morta e Edward e os sogros haviam sido avisados. Isabella chegara ao apartamento no exato momento em que os atendentes da ambulância saíam com o corpo de Tanya.

Quando encontrara Edward, ele questionara tudo, num espanhol chulo: desde os pais de Isabella até seu futuro imediato.

— Oh, por favor, deixe-me explicar — ela implorara aos prantos, ao imaginar o que devia ter acontecido com Tanya, pobre Tanya, sozinha e gravemente doente. — Por favor, não foi culpa minha. Deixe-me falar!

— Saia do meu apartamento! — ele vociferara, após ter esgotado a lista de insultos em espanhol. — Vou odiá-la por isso até o dia da sua morte. Nunca a perdoarei enquanto viver. Você a deixou morrer! — gritara o rosto lívido e exausto.

Ela ficara ali, paralisada pelo choque e pela fraqueza. Mais tarde, no cemitério, Isabella tentara falar com os tios, mas a tia a esbofeteara e o tio recusara-se a fitá-la. Edward exigira que ela fosse retirada e proibira seu retorno.

Tampouco lhe fora permitido assistir à cerimônia religiosa. Desde então, fora marginalizada. Até recentemente, quando, inexplicavelmente, tinha sido convidada para tomar um café pouco antes do aniversário do tio. A atitude de Edward demonstrava um ódio incondicional.

O complexo de culpa aumentara devido à atitude do marido e dos pais de Tanya. Finalmente, chegara à conclusão de que nada justificaria seu erro e aceitara a culpa, como se a merecesse. Passara a dedicar a vida ao trabalho. Nunca mais voltara a esperar nada dos parentes. Nem mesmo o perdão.

* * *

**Deixem reviews por favor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**03 – Capítulo Três**

A manhã havia sido exaustiva e Edward estava esgotado. Fizera uma meticulosa cirurgia de ponte de safena, e uma de válvula estava agendada para logo após o almoço. Aquele deveria ser seu dia de folga, mas cobria um dos outros cirurgiões do O'keefe, acometido de uma gripe forte.

Entrou no refeitório com a bandeja procurando, esperançosamente, uma mesa vazia no local lotado, mas não deu sorte. O único lugar vago era na mesa ocupada por Isabella. Olhou por cima do prato de salada e da xícara de café.

Isabella baixou os olhos para o prato, furiosa por corar quando ele a olhou. Ele preferia levar sua salada para a pequena cantina junto do refeitório e sentar-se no chão a ficar ao seu lado, ela bem sabia. Se pudesse superar seus vergonhosos sentimentos por aquele homem terrível... Se não lhe importasse a opinião dele... Quase deixou cair o garfo quando, sem perguntar, ele colocou o café e o prato na mesa diante dela, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando. Ele percebeu a surpresa dela e quase achou engraçado. Abriu o guardanapo no colo, tirou o plástico recobrindo a salada e pegou o garfo.

— Sentar no chão seria muito óbvio? — perguntou num tom levemente seco.

O olhar sombrio prendeu o seu por um instante antes de colocar uma garfada de salada de atum na boca.

— Você faz isso tão bem — ela comentou.

— Isso o quê? — perguntou Edward.

Ela terminou de mastigar a salada e recostou-se.

— Esnobar-me. Suponho tê-lo irritado desde o dia em que nos conhecemos só pelo fato de existir.

— Não fale besteira — ele murmurou e tomou um gole de café. Olhou o relógio. —Achei que almoçasse às 12h30.

Ela cruzou as longas pernas nas calças de malha branca.

— Costumo almoçar nesse horário, mas você não devia estar operando hoje neste hospital — explicou.

Os olhos verdes dele piscaram.

— Então você me evita?

— Claro que sim — respondeu tensa. — É o que você espera de mim, não precisa dizer. — Ela olhou o café, notando que ele também tomava café puro.

O olhar dele percorreu-lhe o perfil. Não era bonita como Tanya, mas era magra e tinha um corpo bonito, embora os traços fossem comuns. O cabelo não era louro, nem castanho-claro. Os olhos eram mais para o cinza que para o azul. Nunca usava maquilagem. Na verdade, parecia não ligar para a aparência, embora estivesse sempre limpa e arrumada. Poderia ser atraente com outro corte de cabelo e roupas. Os olhos estreitaram-se observando o coque. Nunca a vira com os cabelos soltos. Por muito tempo, se perguntara como seriam.

Ela notou o olhar intrigado e enrubesceu.

— Sinto-me como uma borboleta presa num alfinete. Pode parar de me analisar? Sei que você me considera uma assassina, mas não precisa deixar isso tão evidente em público, certo?

Ele fechou a cara.

— Eu não disse nada.

Ela riu, mas com um traço de tristeza; os olhos cheios de decepção e solidão.

— Verdade — Isabella concordou. — Não disse. Você pode ser latino, mas não se comporta como tal. Nunca explode de raiva, atira coisas ou xinga a plenos pulmões. Pode conseguir mais num simples olhar do que a maioria dos médicos consegue mantendo o braço em fúria. Não precisa dizer nada. Seus olhos dizem tudo. — Ele franziu o cenho.

— E o que eles dizem?

— Que você me culpa pelo que aconteceu com Tanya — ela respondeu com calma. — Que me odeia. Que acorda todas as manhãs desejando que fosse eu naquele caixão, e não ela.

Ele cerrou a mandíbula, segurando as palavras, mas os olhos faiscaram.

— Você pode não acreditar — ela disse num tom contido —, mas por vezes eu gostaria de estar no lugar dela. Parece que nenhum de vocês percebe que eu também a amava. Fomos criadas juntas. Ela podia ser cruel, mas também gentil quando queria. Sinto saudades dela.

Ele tentou, sem êxito, engolir as palavras frias.

— Que maneira estranha de demonstrar afeto — murmurou secamente. — Deixá-la sozinha num apartamento para morrer.

Tão logo as palavras saíram, arrependeu-se, mas já era tarde.

Isabella fechou os olhos. Ficou tonta, como vinha acontecendo ultimamente. A respiração saiu entrecortada. Cruzou as mãos no colo e tentou controlar-se, não se denunciar. Edward era um excelente cirurgião. Não conseguiria esconder seu estado se ele a examinasse mais atentamente, e ele poderia comentar alguma coisa na administração. Levantou a cabeça momentos depois, pálida, porém mais firme.

— Preciso ir — disse e, devagar e cuidadosamente, levantou-se da cadeira, segurando-se para se apoiar.

— Você tem dormido? — perguntou ele de repente.

— Quer saber se minha consciência culpada me permite dormir? — ela devolveu, sorrindo friamente. — Se lhe interessa saber, sim. Eu teria salvado Tanya, se pudesse...

Ela dava a impressão de cansaço, como se não tivesse comido ou dormido.

— Você nunca me contou exatamente o que aconteceu — disse ele.

A afirmação a surpreendeu.

— Eu tentei — lembrou-o. — Tentei contar a todos vocês, mas ninguém se interessou pela minha versão da história.

— Talvez eu me interesse agora.

— Está dois anos atrasado — disse, pegando a bandeja. — Eu teria contado a vocês com o maior prazer na ocasião, mas não vou me dar ao trabalho de contar agora. Já não importa. — Os olhos sugeriam total ausência de sentimentos ao encontrar os dele, não traindo o tumulto em seu peito. — Não me interessa o que pensam a meu respeito. — Virou-se e caminhou devagar, sem olhar para trás ao atravessar a porta em direção aos elevadores dos funcionários.

Os olhos verdes de Edward a seguiram, arrependidos. Ele parecia incapaz de deixar de magoá-la. E ela não precisava disso. Movia-se mais devagar nos últimos dias. Parecia não ter interesse em nada além do trabalho. No hospital, corriam boatos sobre romances e rompimentos, mas nunca ouvira o nome de Isabella associado ao de ninguém. Ela não namorava. Mesmo quando morava na casa da família de Tanya, andava sempre com o nariz enfiado num livro médico, estudando para as provas. Formou-se em enfermagem com notas máximas, lembrou-se, o que não era de se estranhar.

Bebericou o café, lembrando-se da primeira vez em que a vira. Encontrara Tanya num jantar beneficente e a atração fora instantânea. O namorado de Tanya havia sido convocado pelo chefe para uma reunião tardia e Edward oferecera-se para levar a linda loura em casa. Ela aceitou de imediato. Morava numa enorme mansão georgiana, nos arredores de Atlanta, num bairro sofisticado. Os pais estavam na sala de estar assistindo ao jornal da madrugada quando ela o apresentou. A princípio, mostraram-se reservados até a filha falar de sua profissão e de como se tornava famoso.

Isabella estava em casa, enrascada num sofá perto da lareira, com um livro de anatomia na mão e óculos pendurados no nariz. Ainda se lembrava de seu olhar quando ele e Tanya aproximaram-se dela. Aqueles grandes olhos meigos acinzentados iluminaram-se com uma espécie de fogo suave, enormes, luminosos e cheios de segredos. Ele notou, no rosto radiante e no leve tremor da pequenina mão, ao serem apresentados, ter lhe causado uma profunda impressão. Mas ele só tinha olhos para Tanya. Isabella retraíra-se com um sorrisinho desanimado.

Nas semanas seguintes, enquanto cortejava Tanya, Isabella mal aparecia. Não fora convidada a tomar parte do casamento. Mais tarde, ele envergonhou-se ao lembrar-se de como Tanya insultara a prima. Não quisera incluí-la em seu séquito. Nutria um ciúme doentio da prima. Parecia deliciar-se em encontrar meios de derrubá-la, fazê-la sentir-se indesejável ou inferior.

Tanya era linda, sociável, segura de si e talentosa. Mas era vazia, ao contrário de Isabella. O ciúme ensejara uma terrível discussão antes da viagem de Edward a Paris, antes da morte de Tanya. Ele fechou os olhos e estremeceu por dentro, lembrando-se da conversa. Ele havia culpado Isabella por tudo, até por aquilo, quando a culpa era igualmente sua. O movimento na mesa ao lado o trouxe de volta das reflexões. Olhou o relógio e, apressadamente, terminou o almoço. Hora de voltar ao trabalho.

ISABELLA ansiava por voltar para casa, após o dia de trabalho. Sentia-se cada vez mais fraca, levemente nauseada, respirava com dificuldade e o batimento cardíaco, de tão irregular, preocupou-a. Deitou-se e adormeceu cansada demais para jantar até mesmo uma tigela de cereais.

Pela manhã, sentiu-se melhor e o pulso parecia menos irregular. Precisava continuar a trabalhar. Se perdesse o emprego, podia perder o seguro saúde e precisava dele para a cirurgia de válvula cardíaca, uma cirurgia cara. Caso não se submetesse a ela, poderia não viver muito mais. O especialista lhe dissera que a válvula comprometida regurgitava. Mas ela sabia ser possível viver muito tempo com uma válvula assim, dependendo da quantidade de líquido retido e do grau de cuidados médicos e supervisão a que fosse submetida. Desde a morte de Tanya, tivera pouquíssimos problemas.

Tomou um suco de laranja e fez uma careta ao lembrar-se de como Tanya estava mal e de como ela se desesperara para buscar socorro. Agora, Edward queria saber tudo a respeito e isso era trágico, pois não contaria nada. Não ocupava um lugar em sua vida e nem o desejava. Já pagara um preço altíssimo por seus sentimentos. Não cairia novamente na armadilha de amá-lo. A solidão era bem mais segura. Por vezes, pensava sobre o motivo da discussão que levara a prima a ir para a chuva com pneumonia. Ela tomava antibióticos para a bronquite e insistira em tomar o remédio sozinha, sem a ajuda da prima. Mais tarde, Isabella descobrira o frasco escondido debaixo do colchão.

Tanya ficara furiosa com Edward por ele não tê-la levado à França. Ou, pelo menos, fora o que dissera. Mas a empregada aludira a uma violenta discussão antes de ele partir, e isso nunca voltara a ser mencionado. Pelo menos, não para ela. Edward havia sugerido algo sobre Tanya querer puni-lo por não ter permitido que ela o acompanhasse. Houvera também a menção a um amante. Apesar dos esforços de Tanya em pintar seu casamento como um modelo de perfeição, Isabella sabia não ser verdade. Estranho como Edward tentara idealizar o casamento, agora que Tanya se fora.

Isabella se questionava se Tanya realmente pretendia morrer ou apenas subestimara os perigos da dramática exposição ao frio com pneumonia e morrera por isso. Talvez não lhe tivesse ocorrido que os pulmões fracos poderiam entrar em colapso, o que seria fatal. Apesar de viver com um cirurgião durante quatro anos, ela não parecia entender muito de medicina ou de doenças.

Edward não sabia que Tanya havia, propositadamente, se exposto à chuva e ao frio. A empregada, após encontrar o corpo da patroa, tivera um ataque histérico e não voltara sequer para receber o salário. Isabella nunca mais voltou a vê-la. Então, tudo o que Edward sabia era que Isabella deixara a prima sozinha e que ela morrera. Nem ele nem os pais de Tanya permitiram que ela contasse sua versão. Ficaram de luto e a amaldiçoaram. Dois anos após o ocorrido, todos ainda a culpavam.

Eles não a amavam claro, nem se importavam com á sua dor pela perda da linda e egoísta prima. Apesar das briguinhas, Tanya e Isabella haviam crescido juntas e sentiam uma afeição mútua. Mas os Swan expulsaram Isabella de suas vidas. Ficara surpresa quando a tia a convidara para lanchar, na semana do aniversário do tio. Isabella não gostara da conversa artificial. Imaginara que a tia a procurara porque as pessoas comentavam o fato de evitarem Isabella e de sua recusa em perdoá-la. Não podia imaginar outro motivo para quererem sua companhia. A tia odiava fofocas.

Fora para o trabalho e conseguira cumprir seu turno, sem maiores dificuldades, mas a falta de ar a preocupava. Naquela tarde, marcou uma consulta com um colega de seu cirurgião para o final do dia. Ele fez alguns exames e auscultou-lhe o coração. Era um homem alto e bonito, com um sorriso fácil e bem-humorado.

— Você é enfermeira. Não sabe quando o coração não está funcionando direito?

— Sei. Mas esperava que fosse devido ao excesso de trabalho.

— E é, mas essa válvula está vazando um pouco mais. Você precisa marcar a cirurgia logo. Não quero assustá-la, mas, se essa válvula parar, pode não ter tempo de chegar ao hospital. Com certeza, sabe disso.

Ela sabia. Como poderia falar-lhe das vezes em que pensara no alívio em não ter de enfrentar outro dia do frio antagonismo e acusação de Edward? Estou morrendo por amor não correspondido, pensou e riu alto pelo pensamento extravagante. Tenho o coração partido, em mais de um sentido.

— Não deve tratar o assunto com leviandade — disse o medico sério, interpretando mal o riso. — Quero conversar com o Dr. Myers, o cirurgião, e marcar a cirurgia. Sua falecida prima foi casada com o Dr. Edward Cullen. Ele é o melhor cirurgião cardíaco do país. Estudou na Universidade Johns Hopkins. Por que ele não a opera?

— Ele não sabe do meu problema. E não quero que saiba — disse laconicamente.

— Mas por que não?

— Porque ele me odeia. Ele pode deixar escapar algo sobre meu estado e eu perder o emprego. Não posso correr esse risco. Não posso permitir que saibam que estou enfrentando problemas graves de saúde e perder meu seguro.

— Eles não a demitiriam.

— Poderiam — retorquiu. — E eu não poderia culpá-los. Uma enfermeira responsável por pacientes num CTI tem que gozar de perfeita saúde. Tenho perfeita consciência de minhas limitações. Por isso, insisti em ter sempre outra enfermeira nos meus plantões — Ela deu um sorriso débil. — Não disse o motivo, é claro.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Você está brincando com fogo. Pode morrer. — Ela levantou-se da cadeira.

— Todos morreremos um dia.

Ele também se levantou, franzindo a testa.

— Não espere demais — pediu. — Eles a adoram no Hospital O'keefe. Tenho pacientes internados lá, então sei de todas as fofocas. — Ele observou-lhe o rosto lívido. — Você nunca contou a Cullen por que não estava com a esposa dele quando ela morreu. Por que não?

— Porque ele não quis ouvir. Agora, pouco importa. — Ela afastou uma mecha do cabelo louro. — É mais fácil para mim que ele continue a me odiar. Por favor, não me pergunte o motivo.

— Não perguntarei. Mas prometa tomar providências em breve.

— Prometo. — Ela respirou fundo. — É que eu me preocupo com o tempo que ficarei sem trabalhar. Não sei como sobreviverei.

— Há vários tipos de entidades que podem ajudar. Seus tios mantêm uma ala pediátrica no Hospital St. Mary's. Sem dúvida ajudá-la.

Ela riu.

— Eles me odeiam mais do que o próprio Edward — contou, e deu de ombros. — Pouco importa. Se eu morrer na mesa de cirurgia, ninguém vai chorar por mim. Ninguém nesse mundo.

Agradeceu e foi embora, apertando a receita que o persuadira a dar-lhe para estabilizar o batimento cardíaco e afinar o sangue. Assim ganharia um pouco mais de tempo antes da cirurgia. Em três semanas, teria o suficiente para pagar dois meses adiantados de aluguel. Se o seguro pagasse oitenta por cento da conta do hospital, como previsto, ela poderia se virar financeiramente.

— VOCÊ parece doente — murmurou Jacob Black quando ela chegou à ala. Jacob era um técnico de enfermagem dos bons. Começara a trabalhar no hospital mais ou menos na mesma época que Isabella, havia quatro anos. Era seu único amigo, embora fosse apenas uma amizade de colegas de trabalho. Jacob estava apaixonado por uma jovem médica residente da emergência. Ela o ignorava. O amor não correspondido os unia, embora Jacob não soubesse por quem Isabella se consumia.

— Eu me sinto realmente doente — contou.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e a observou detidamente.

— Está com uma cor péssima.

— Eu sei. — Isabella respirou fundo. — Vou ficar bem. O médico receitou um remédio para estabilizar o batimento cardíaco.

— Conte para mim.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Isso é problema meu. Eu cuido disso.

— Você me preocupa. Por que as enfermeiras nunca admitem que estão doentes?

— Muita força e pouco raciocínio? — aventurou-se e riu. — Ande logo. Temos medicamentos para ministrar, o almoço está a caminho e os médicos vão começar as visitas. Ao trabalho.

— Primeiro as damas — disse ele com afetação.

UM com problemas na válvula foi levado uma hora antes de Isabella terminar seu turno. Ela supervisionou as grades da cama, ligou o oxigênio e o soro, checando o prontuário para verificar os outros medicamentos prescritos pelo cirurgião. Era uma das pacientes de Edward. Reconheceu a assinatura no formulário.

A mulher abriu os olhos. Parecia pálida, doente e assustada. Isabella colocou a mão em sua testa e suavemente afastou os cabelos grisalhos da pele fria e úmida.

— A cirurgia já terminou. Vamos cuidar muito bem da senhora. Sou Isabella. Caso precise de alguma coisa, aperte este botão. — Guiou os dedos finos da mulher até o botão na grade da cama. — Tudo bem?

— A garganta ressecada — respondeu a mulher com voz rouca. — Tão... Ressecada.

— Alguém da família ficará com a senhora?

— Ninguém — foi à resposta melancólica. Fechou os olhos num suspiro. — Ninguém... Nesse mundo.

O coração de Isabella ficou apertado. Era assim que se sentia e assim ficaria depois da cirurgia: sozinha, sem um amigo sequer para segurar-lhe a mão. Faria a cirurgia na cidade de Macon, para se assegurar de que Edward não tomasse conhecimento. Então, nem mesmo Jacob estaria ao seu lado. Que pensamento desolador!

— Vou pegar um pouco de gelo — prometeu. — Isso ajudará um pouco. Também está na hora do seu remédio. Vou buscar.

— Obrigada — sussurrou a senhora com voz rouca.

— É minha obrigação — respondeu com um sorriso gentil. — Volto já. — Foi até a máquina de gelo e encontrou a esposa de um dos pacientes enchendo um balde.

— Sou supérflua — disse com um sorrisinho cansado. — Ele pode servir-se de suco e pegar o gelo; agora só sirvo para fazer-lhe companhia nos comerciais dos programas de TV.

Isabella pestanejou.

— Gostaria de dar gelo picado à nova no outro lado do corredor? Ela não tem família e está morrendo de sede.

— Adoraria — ela respondeu. — Pobrezinha. Somos tantos em minha família que nos revezávamos a cada hora do dia, mas Saul quer que a gente pare de incomodá-lo para ele poder assistir à novela. — Ela gargalhou. — Não imagina o prazer de vê-lo sentado na cama sorrindo novamente. Achei que fôssemos perdê-lo.

— Ele é forte. Fico contente por ter se recuperado. A Sra. Charles ficará muito agradecida se puder fazer-lhe um pouco de companhia.

— Com o maior prazer. Assim ocuparei meu tempo livre. — Elas encheram os baldes de gelo e Isabella levou-a para apresentá-la à senhora idosa. Iniciaram imediatamente uma amizade.

Isabella voltou à sala de enfermagem que compartilhava com outras pessoas em seu turno, parando apenas para tomar um café enquanto digitava informações sobre a Sra. Charles no computador. Jacob parou ao lado de sua cadeira.

— Você devia consumir essa quantidade toda de cafeína? — perguntou baixinho para que apenas ela ouvisse. Isabella fez uma careta.

— Não pensei nisso. Não, provavelmente não deveria.

— Você precisa de que cuidem de você, filhinha — brincou, apoiando a mão grande em seu ombro e sorrindo para ela.

Edward viu o modo como Jacob inclinava-se sobre Isabella, o sorriso e a intimidade daquela mão em seu ombro. Foi tomado pela raiva. Parou diante da enfermaria e fitou Isabella, que só notou-lhe a presença tardiamente e parou de sorrir no ato.

— Quero ver a Sra. Charles — disse sem preâmbulos. — Se você dispuser de tempo — acrescentou, olhando com frieza para Jacob, que enrubesceu.

— Ela está aqui — disse Isabella, conduzindo-o ao quarto da senhora sem fitá-lo. O comentário fora injusto e indelicado. Ela trabalhava tanto quanto ele. Jacob estava apenas sendo gentil, mas não ocorreria a Edward que alguém pudesse tratá-la com amabilidade. Ele a julgava uma assassina, alguém sem sentimentos.

Entraram no quarto da idosa, que sorriu afetuosa ao ver Edward.

— Obrigada — disse com voz fraca, estendendo-lhe a mão. — O senhor salvou... Minha vida.

— Foi um prazer — retrucou, apertando-lhe a mão. — Já receitei um remédio para a dor. Tome quando precisar. Não lhe fará mal. À melhor coisa a fazer no momento é repousar. Em um ou dois dias poderá se levantar e começar a caminhar. — Ele franziu a testa. — A senhora tem alguém na família a quem possamos contatar?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Todos mortos — respondeu triste. — Mas a Sra. Green tem me dado gelo picado. Foi ideia dessa simpática jovem.

Edward olhou Isabella.

— Poupando-se do trabalho? — perguntou ele em voz baixa, mas num tom acusatório.

Isabella ignorou o comentário e ocupou-se em ajeitar o lençol, cobrindo o corpo magro da Sra. Charles.

— Se precisar, basta chamar.

— Não vou chamar — respondeu gentilmente. — Vocês todos têm sido muito bons para mim.

— É fácil ser gentil com alguém tão amável quanto à senhora — respondeu Isabella, sorridente.

Edward a examinou. Satisfeito com o resultado, despediu-se animado e fechou a porta.

— Como ousa colocar uma acompanhante para cuidar de outra paciente? — perguntou furioso, tão logo se afastaram o bastante para não serem ouvidos pelos outros.

O coração de Isabella pulou e disparou, perdendo o compasso. Precisava recuperar o fôlego antes de responder.

— Não foi isso. O marido da Sra. Green deve receber alta a qualquer instante e não a quer plantada ao lado dele. Ela queria manter-se ocupada e não tenho tempo para dar gelo picado aos pacientes a cada cinco minutos. Conheço o meu trabalho. Não precisa me dizer como proceder, doutor — acrescentou deliberadamente. — A Sra. Green ofereceu-se. Eu não pedi.

A explicação era razoável, mas ele estava furioso com a intimidade entre ela e Jacob, e ainda mais furioso por se importar com isso.

— Espero que o prontuário de minha paciente seja mantido atualizado constantemente. Se houver alguma alteração, quero ser notificado. Não me interessa se forem três da manhã. — Ela apertou o prontuário contra o peito. — Ela tem arritmia. Esperou tempo demais para se submeter à cirurgia. O estado dela era crítico. E ainda é. Cuide bem dela.

— Pode deixar. — Saber como o tempo era crucial numa operação de válvula a deixava nervosa. E se ela estivesse esperando demais? Ela, mais moça que a Sra. Charles, também tinha arritmia...

Edward percebeu a respiração ofegante sob o jaleco de algodão florido que as enfermeiras preferiam ao uniforme todo branco. Franziu o cenho.

— Você está passando bem? O batimento do seu coração está... Estranho. — Mais estranho bateu graças à observação. A respiração saía afobada.

— É por ficar tão perto do senhor — murmurou num tom de voz dramático, mas tão baixo que ninguém mais podia ouvir. Arregalou os olhos. — É tão excitante — disse num tom teatral.

Ele murmurou algo em espanhol que, felizmente, ela não entendeu, virou-se e desceu o corredor a passos largos. Ela suspirou aliviada. Bem, sobrevivera àquele inesperado ataque de curiosidade. Como ele percebera seu batimento cardíaco? Com certeza, lhe conviria que seu coração parasse de vez.

* * *

**Deixem seus comentários...**

**Gostaria de saber da opinião de vocês sobre essa adaptação, se estão gostando ou não.**


End file.
